1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic power unit and a hydraulic engine including the same, and more particularly, to a hydraulic power unit including a ceramic oscillator to receive and jet a fluid using an action of the ceramic oscillator, and a hydraulic engine including the hydraulic power unit to generate a rotational force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power (rotational force) needed to operate vehicles, appliances, and various other machines is usually obtained by burning fossil fuels. However, combustion of fossil fuels is the main cause of environmental pollution since it generates a large amount of carbon dioxide and other diverse harmful materials. In addition, there is a limited amount of fossil fuels such as crude oil or coal on the earth, and thus it is widely known that there is a limit to dependence on fossil fuels. Thus, in addition to making efforts to find new energy sources, much research is conducted into finding ways to efficiently use existing energy sources.
Achievements of such research so far include a method of generating electric energy by charging batteries as power of vehicles or other machines and a hybrid method of using both combustion of fossil fuels and (energy from) batteries. However, power systems (engines) using electric energy so far have had limited performance. Thus, research on a new power system that does not generate carbon dioxide, that uses environmentally friendly electric energy, that has improved performance, and that has a long life span is demanded greatly.